


In the Middle

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Grabiel up to no good once again.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word Candy Cane.

“Point. Get it?” Gabe says raising his eyebrows and poking Sam with the tip of his candy cane that he fashioned into a point.

“Stop it please,” Sam says shooing him away as he attempts to talk to the cops.

“Oh, you're no fun.” Gabe sighs walking over to Castiel.

"So bro, why do you always get stuck doing the grunt work?" Gabe says poking the body with his candy cane.

"Would you stop that," Castiel says.

"Stop what?" Dean asks looking at Cas.

"Not you," Cas says pointing in the direction of Gabe.

"He can't see me," Gabe says as he begins to wave a hand in front of Deans face.

"Who then?" Dean asks.

"Nobody," Castiel says with a confused look on his face.

"Okay?" Dean says not sure what happened.

Sam finishes talking to cops and walks over to where they were.

"So from what they believe it was a wild animal attack," Sam says.

"So what, are we thinking werewolf?" Dean asks.

"Yes, it seems like it," Sam says.

"I'll go talk to the witness. Meet you both at the victim's office?" Dean asks.

"Yea we will see you there," Sam says.

Once Dean leaves the area Castiel pulls Sam to the side, "Have you noticed anything strange? Or have you seen anyone out of place?" he asks in a whisper.

"I am not sure. What do you mean?" Sam asks intrigued.

"Me. He is talking about me. I know you're smarter than that Sammy." Gabe says popping up next to the two making both jumps.

"Don't do that." Castiel says, "But yes. Can you see him?" 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Sam asked confused

"Because apparently, no one else can. Dean wasn't able to." Castiel says.

"That's impossible," Sam says before gesturing a cop to come over.

"Yes, sir." The cop says.

"Can you tell us if there has been any other evidence found?" Sam asked in an attempt to see if the cop noticed Gabe who was never introduced.

"No officer Beyonce and officer Young." The cop said.

"He can't see me," Gabe said a bit annoyed.

"Thank you," Sam said to the officer attempting to ignore Gabriel who was poking Castiel in the face with a candy cane.

"Stop it." Castiel demand.

"You're no fun." Gabe huffed.

"Well, what is going on? Why is it we can only see you?" Sam asks.

"I was bored," Gabe says bluntly.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"Yes," Gabe says.

"We should tell Dean," Castiel tells Sam.

"I agree," Sam says.

Once at the victim's office they find Dean already inside. The victim was a simple accountant or that is what most of his co-workers say. Entering his office you could tell he was more than a simple accountant. For half the stuff inside he needed some big clientele.

"I think we figured out why he was targeted," Dean says.

"Yea it seems like it," Sam said looking around.

"Dean we have something to tell you," Castiel said.

"Castiel I thought we planned on easing him into it," Sam said glaring at Castiel.

"What's going on?" Dean asked confused.

"Yea guys what's going on?" Gabe asked.

"We see Gabriel. He seems to be messing with Cas and me." Sam says.

"Why?" Dean inquired.

"I don't know. He won't tell us. But we thought you needed to know." Sam said casually.

"Okay we let's get this done then we will deal with him," Dean says heading for the door to go to their next destination.

As they sit in the car Gabe appears in the front seat, "Comfy, but what the hell is this crap?" he asks before snapping his fingers which puts 'Stuck in the Middle with You' on the radio.

"What the hell?!" Dean says trying to change the station, "Damn it. Gabe huh?"

"Yes." Castiel says, "He wants to know if you would like to have a candy cane."

"You put that back now." Dean demands pulling out his gun, "No I do not want a damn candy cane."


End file.
